


Shy Observations

by TheMockingCrows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Nudity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingCrows/pseuds/TheMockingCrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a suggestion on tumblr. John is too shy to ask Dave out, and it's wrecking his life. He's desperate to feel close to the blonde, wants nothing more than to be with him, but feels he isn't worth it. When the simple habit of taking pictures of his crush gets a step up by Bro offering him illicit photos for a small fee, he worries he's in over his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy Observations

Dave was going to fucking kill him. There was no denying it, no sugar coating it. Hell, most people would probably kill John for what he had been doing the last few months. Steadily, he had been building up a collection of sorts, a photo album. Videos. A DVD in one case. Some of the pictures he had taken himself, others he had begged for. Still others, shamefully, he had purchased.

In John’s closet lay a box filled with nothing but the object of his interest, the shoebox stuffed high atop his other stored items. It’s normal to have pictures of your crush, little candid camera shots next to snapshots they’d posed for. It’s not so normal to pay your crushes brother for these items.

In fact, it’s sick. Depraved, some of the things he has pictures of.

Dave sleeping. Dave groggy, eating cereal. Dave in a towel after a shower. Dave in sweatpants, shirtless, playing a videogame on the futon. They were pretty domestic, normal. Mostly. The deeper in the box however, the more John’s shame was hidden. Dave sleeping nude on a hot summer afternoon, skinny legs hiked up to his chest. Dave leisurely laying back, eyes closed, blissful as his hand clasped his dick. That one was the prize of his collection, apparently nigh impossible to get, and if it weren’t what it was he would have gotten it framed.

The light was absolutely perfect, the posture, the pressure as he bit his bottom lip, pale cheeks flushed a ruddy pink. He was happy there, pleasing himself. John would have given the world to be there with him in that warm light, being the reason he looked so satisfied, broad hands touching secret crevices.

Maybe even doing.. more? Kissing him, as he did that? Yeah, that was good. Oh, God, what about tasting him? He’d always wondered what his friends skin tasted like, strangely enough. Especially because whenever they were very near each other, John could detect a very distinct scent. Dave always smelled like a combination of his shampoo and soap, a dab of some kind of weird cologne he liked since he didn’t need aftershave yet. He smelled like coffee and dust, a barely there tang of sweat that wouldn’t leave his clothes with their off brand laundry detergent.

If he was going to taste him, why not get braver with the touching? Oh man, he might really like it. What if he tried giving him a blowjob, and like, started touching everywhere else? John was shuffling in his seat now, wrenching his thoughts away just as they started to swerve towards taking the blonde on the sofa as solidly as he was capable of. No. Let’s not shove even more salt in the wound today.

As if he’d ever be able to ask his friend out, even be capable of working up the nerve to say those simple words. Dave was so far out of his league it had a different zip code, Loserville population: 1 admiring the glitzy glimmer of Stridertown.

He was absolutely perfect.

Accord to his brother, Dirk, however, he was also a huge nerd. He mumbled, could barely string together a paragraph to someone without lowering his voice afterwards to mumble the rest of what he wanted to say. Shy, though he fought to hide it. Grade A dork.

Not to John. God no. He was fucking perfect.

The only thing that would make him more perfect in his eyes would be for him to be John’s boyfriend. Maybe make him forgiving if he ever found out his dirty little secret tucked away out of sight.

No. Because this is real life, and Dave will murder him and hate him forever if he ever knew and oh GOD why couldn’t he just stop? He wanted to throw away the pictures, clean his slate, pretend it had never accumulated, but there was no way to do that. The photos offered him a frozen moment in time to view him, instead of trying to piece together fragments of his memory from visits and hanging out. In the other cases, they showed a side of him nobody else ever saw.

A secret, private side that should never be seen by anyone. CHRIST he was fucked up. Yet he knew what he would be doing this afternoon when he went to hang out. He’d wait for Dave to go take his shower in the evening, and then slip back to Dirk’s room with money in hand for another few shots to stuff into his bag and sneak home when he left.

Maybe he’d managed to catch a few more of Dave touching himself..

No, fuck, STOP. Maybe he had nothing and everything could finally end and he could stop acting like a creep. Maybe he’d ask for a few shots of whiskey or something from Dirk’s stash to get the courage up to ask Dave out.

That idea, bolstering his scant courage, flew out the window when Dirk approached him that evening with a sealed envelope in his gloved hand. Oh, he knew. That crooked smirk showed just how much he understood the desperation John felt to possess the pictures, slipping the top open to reach inside.

“No, no, come on. I trust you, just… Just leave them in there, okay?” John hissed and raised his hands up, pleading for him to just do the exchange. “Come on, why hassle me now? I’ll look at them later. Please, I just… I need these.”

“Y’know, kid. He’s single.”

“Y-yeah, I know..”

“He’d prolly say yes. You little mutants are always all up in each other’s business anyway.”

“He’d say yes to anyone but me.”

The quirked lips gave way to a frown, appraising the dark haired youth slowly as he shut the envelope and accepted John’s crumpled ten dollar bill.

“He’d say yes to anyone who gave a damn enough about themselves to give a damn about him.”

Tense, annoyed, a tan hand reached out to snatch the yellow business envelope and clutch it to his chest. Dave would be getting out of the shower soon, was probably just now rinsing the shampoo out and starting on the conditioner. The soap to keep his skin from drying out or peeling too easily when it was exposed to the elements. Extra protection being coated on as lotion when he dried out, slicking his hands over his flesh an-

CHRIST, mind, get out of the gutter!

Trailing into Dave’s room to wait on him, John went to his backpack, wanting to stuff the envelope safely out of view. Maybe shove it in the liner or something, paranoid as he was about being discovered. It had been the plan to do that, at least, until he spotted the closet door was ajar.

Surely it couldn’t hurt to .. just.. take a quick peek? He wanted to see what all he hid in there, out of sight. Knew that he kept some of his older games tucked away into boxes somewhere within. Maybe he could finally see about borrowing a few to pass the time over the approaching three day weekend, asking him about specific titles he found.

Digging through the few stuffed boxes was simple enough, till reaching for one just out of reach made it fall on him, knocking the envelope away from his hand. Delicate pictures fanned out along the floor, making John scrabble and drop the box entirely in order to gather them up. Heart racing, bathroom door popping open in the hallway, John tugged the door closed and plunged himself into darkness. The only light was what came in from under the door, the solid bar made patchy by wandering feet as Dave walked in front of it.

He held his breath, prayed. Bargained promises and eternity so long as the closet door remained shut.

Prayer, for once, helped him. The light steps passed around the room before heading back out into the hallway, a voice asking where he’d gone. The deeper reply was that he had stepped out for some fresh air, would be back soon enough. Normal bitching back and forth. Maybe he could sneak out and slip into another room for a bit, walk casually into Dave’s room once more in about ten minutes when he was back in it.

Yeah, that would work. It was genius, he decided, hand already turning the closet door handle to slip it open an inch or two.

John’s heart just about stopped when the bedroom door popped open once more and was quickly locked back into place. Ceased to breathe for fear of being caught trespassing as he caught sight of the towel clad body flouncing back onto the mattress with a creak. He forgot what breathing was when the towel fell open in his line of sight, legs splaying just barely apart.

His motions were slow and easy, taking advantage of the few precious moments he had while John was away doing whatever had come up so suddenly. Fingertips along his own chest, rubbing his nipples for a moment, giving one a tweak before a hand trailed southwards to his groin. Dave’s nails left thin, red streaks along his inner thigh as he scratched at himself before cupping his dick.

John crowded close to the door when he began to play with the foreskin, fingers stroking down the ruddy underside to squeeze his balls for a moment. When he bit his lip, light in the room perfect, John’s view from the closet ideal, there was no way it could get better. His pictures had come to life before his very eyes, hands stopping their attempts to pick the fallen images up.

No, it got better.

This vision had audio with the visual.

As he stroked, the sound of skin sliding on skin, he moaned quietly. The bed creaked whenever he moved his legs or hips, intent on staying spread out in plain view, sagging with his slight weight. Soft, breathy noises in the back of his throat, head tossing to the side restlessly when he began to evenly stroke.

It was beautiful. He was beautiful. All of this was depraved.. He was crouched in his friends closet surrounded by mostly nude pictures that had been secretly taken of him, watching him jack off through a crack. John was actively peeping, further ruining whatever trust his friend had in him by not looking away. Fuck. The chance of this not being illegal was gone the second he eased down his own zipper and shamefully slipped his hand around his own member, needing relief.

Wanting to experience this with the blonde, even if he never knew it was happening. Maybe it would be easier to get over the hurt when Dave finally started dating someone and left him behind so long as he had this one moment to look back on.

It didn’t take long to shoot off, wincing when he realized some of the semen had dribbled onto the photos, ruining them. …well. Maybe they could still be saved, if he cleaned it just right. It’s not like they were going on display, or had to be perfect, after all. So long as he could still see the handsome face, maybe some of his body. That’s all he needed. Anything missing could be filled in with this new memory.

Sticky, John tucked himself into his boxers, shoving his hands inside his shirt to wipe them off. He’d need to wash up in the bathroom when he got the chance.. Dave just needed to get out of his room when he was done. Or he needed to pass out or something so John could be sneak-

“John…”

He didn’t just do that, oh no, please no, don’t call the cops. Have mercy, he could explain!

“Ah, fuck, yes.. Just like that, John..”

Still dizzy from his own frantic orgasm, the brunette shuffled close again to observe what was happening, adjusting his glasses before they slipped too far down his nose. Dave was apparently nearing his own end, hips lurching up off the bedding into his own hand, muscles tense, back arched. He was writhing, tossing his head before resting his chin on his chest and staring downward with a set jaw, teeth clenched.

The eventual climax sent white spattering up his chest, nearly to his face before the pressure died to a stop. His dick continued to twitch and pulse with sensitivity as he came down, body falling limp, needing to relax. Likely, Dave should have done this before he showered with how messy he’d gotten again, how sweaty.

Maybe he’d pass out now, take a nap. John looked down to his hands and some of the ruined photos, picking them up quietly again to shove into the envelope out of sight. Safe.

“Was it good for you too, dude?”

John Egbert, it would be good to note, is capable of producing a number of strange sounds depending on the situation. For example, sudden surprise and terrible fear will result in him releasing a high pitched squeal akin to a banshee. Normal people would likely laugh and make fun of him.

Dave only smirked, wobbly legged in a pair of dark boxers. John squawked and panicked, trying to cover the pictures, throwing himself down on them, hiding them with his body. Dave picked up a spare that had slid further away, lifting it up to squint and appraise it.

“Mn.. I dunno why he’s scamming you for the fuckup pictures, dude. You got ripped off. The other ones turned out much nicer.”

“You don’t understand, I am so sorry, it’s not what it looks like! I jus-! I’m so sorry, I’ll leave, I’m fucked u-… You were posing?”

Those bright eyes rolled, fixing him with a look that said, ‘Seriously?’

“Of course I did, man. The first batch were candid shots. When he found it harder to get new material for you, he asked me if I wanted to strike some raunchy poses for my bucktoothed prince charming. I was kind of hoping you’d realize that shit and ask me out.”

Mouth dry, still panicked, John slowly began to sit up empty handed. This had to be a dream. He’d gotten caught, and he was killed, and this was limbo. It had to be.

“…If.. If you knew I liked you, why didn’t you ask ME out?! I just.. I just didn’t think you’d want to go out with someone like me! That’s why I never said anything, never made any moves!”

“Dude. I liked you. You liked me. You never said anything and put yourself down saying you weren’t worth it. I pose naked for you and you don’t notice. I think just how far you’ve gone shows you’re interested, and the fact the raunchy shit only happened with my consent and knowledge kind of says that we’re both interested in seeing what happens with this shit.”

The slim figure crouched down and hugged his knees, making direct eye contact, unblinking. Challenging.

“Though, I ain’t dating you till you ask me right and proper.”

“…Dave..”

“Oh, wait. Do I need to whip my dick out again? Should help.”

“DAAAVE! Shut up, holy fuck! This is bad enough as it is, oh my God..”

“Egbert, I’m swooning over your romantic argument right now, but seriously. I just got off, and I’d like to cuddle with my boyfriend if I have one. Tick tock, mother fucker.” The words were harsh, blunt, to the point. Though, there was none of the expected sting. No malice or anger.

It was the same teasing words they were used to exchanging with each other, a signal of what was to come. They would always be best friends, it seems. Though, now, they had to added bonus of saying that the huge nerd beside them was their boyfriend.

Dave forgave John for his misguided affections, and punished him regularly by sending illicit photos on his phone at the worst possible times. John apologized all around and gave the pictures to Dave, who put them together into a show book of sorts, choosing only the best angles. Bro never gave John his money back, and spent every possible moment tormenting the two teens. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post- http://themockingcrows.tumblr.com/post/34338008178/shy-observations


End file.
